Roger's Heir
by Sorceress Shadow Rain
Summary: Roger's heir, Rocco was found by Delia after her escape from jail. He was sent to the palace to become a knight, but he didn't expect to fall in love with Kel, more, he don't know he is connected to the throne. R&R please!
1. Found

Another idea of mine. I'm not too sure if I should develop it, but, it's just the beginning!

Roger's heir

Prologue

Delia sat on a plat form in a room, waiting for news to come. She had been searching for Roger's lost wife and child. Before Roger died, he had asked Delia to look into that matter. She did now after escaping out of jail.

A grey hooded person came to her view. He bowed and kissed her hands, Delia said, "Raise, Sage, you've said that you've found what I was looking for. Did you bring them?"

"Yes, My Lady." He rose and waved his hands. A boy about the age of ten and an elder woman came to view. Judging by their cloth, they had not suffered much. Delia simply regarded them from her seat.

"You two are going to do exactly what I ask you to do if you want to take Roger's rightful place on the throne. Or, you have another choice, disobey me and I will make you my slaves. Understood?" Delia said in a commanding, chilled voice that Roger had taught her to use.

The woman nodded and the boy started to cry.

"Hush, hush Rocco," the mother cooed.

Delia rang a bell beside her; a maid came into the room. "Take those two to an extra room, cloth them and feed them." She commanded.

The maid curtseyed and left with the two guests.

"Next step, take the boy into the palace to be a page. Until he became a knight or came respected, we shall not do anything that can give away his true family. Sage, I command you to look after this matter." Delia said gracefully.

"As your lady wishes." He bowed and left to do what he was told.

Delia sat and thought about what she should do next. It's up to Rocco to make her a queen now.

I have more ideas like putting them with the Protector of Small. He will be a pack of Joren's and he will learn to 'love' the 'Lump'. I'll update soon. Reviews please!

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	2. In Corus

Really glad that you guys liked it. Hope you enjoy this one. (It's a bit longer since it is chapter 1)

Chapter1

Rocco was scared; he had never seen anything that big and grand before. All of these were fairytales to him. 'I can't be possibly living in here.'

He was traveling with Sage, a big, strong looking trader. Somehow, his eyes told Rocco that it was not his place to question him on anything. So, Rocco kept silent.

When they came into the gate leading to the inner palace, a small party of three greeted them. One took both travelers' horse, the other checked their identity, and the one who was left, led them into the inner court yard.

They were taken to Lord Wyldon's office. On their arrival, a girl with her hair cut short and a delicate nose walked out with a man in his late thirty's. The only thing he noticed was that the girl had long lashed dreamy hazel eyes that could attract any males of her age and up. He wasn't looking at where he was going and bumped into a jag, it bounced off the table. With a swift movement, he caught it and set it upright before it could make any sounds.

Turning around, a scared faced man was watching him. "This is Rocco of Tirragen, isn't it? Were you born there?"

"Sir…" Sage elbowed him hard in the ribs. "…My Lord, I actually don't…" Sage elbowed him again, this time harder. Rocco wanted to double over in pain, but something told him if he did that, he would see more of Sage afterwards. "I…Yes, I was." Rocco squeezed the words out of his mouth.

"Uh-hum." That was all Lord Wyldon commented. Clearly, he either didn't believe what Rocco just said or he was not listening. "It said here that you claim the magic gift of truthsaying and others am I right?"

"Yes, My Lord." Rocco replied.

"The pages are ordered to serve at banquets. Also, a page are required to run errands for any lord or lady who asks." Lord Wyldon continued, "Have you a servant with you, boy?"

"No." It was Sage who spoke up.

"Very well, Palace staff will tend his rooms. Have you any questions?" Wyldon asked Rocco.

"No questions, my lord," he told him quietly.

"Your chamber is across from another new page named Keladry. She will be starting the same time as you are." Wyldon continued, "Salma will come for him and guide him to his assigned room. His baggage is already there." He looked at Rocco. "Unpack your things neatly. When the supper bell rings, stand in the hall with the pages. Sponsors—the older pages will show you how things are done here—must be chosen before we go down to the Mess Hall. Have a good day." Carelessly, he dismissed them and went back to his papers.

Both Sage and Rocco stand to leave. A servant showed them to the door. This was a new beginning for Rocco to be a knight and show himself. Little did he know what he will be encountering in the next 8 years of his life.

I wanted to make Joren to be Rocco's Sponsor, how is that? Give me what you think in your reviews! I'll update soon.

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


End file.
